The elevator
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: What would you do if you were stuck in an elevator with your crush? Well Light is about to find out. On a stormy day when the power goes out leaving Light stuck in the elevator with L for who knows how long? What could go wrong... Or maybe what could go right? Warning: Rated M for a reason people. Hard yaoi! Don't like don't read. Simple. Old story I found while cleaning.


AN:

This is an old story I found completed on paper when I was cleaning.

I decided to type it and please remember that this is an old story.

It is already all written out so yes there is lemon aka smut in this story. Since it's already written I don't have to be in the mood to write it.

Anyways I am rambling. On with the story!

Mello.

It was a stormy day with terrible lightning and thunder.

The team were allowed to leave early but Light wanted to stay with L.

So the two are heading to bed in the building.

They take the elevator and as it's going up there's suddenly a few flashes as the power seems to be out but they haven't fallen.

Light tries pushing the floor button again.

"It's no use. The power must be down." L tells him. "We are stuck here until the power comes back." He explains as the emergency light comes on so they aren't in the dark.

"As long as we don't fall." Light says slightly glancing up.

"We shouldn't. There is a low chance we will." L tries to assure Light who turns to him.

"Ok." Light nods and glances away as he wonders just how long they'll be there for.

There is a little bit of awkward silence as the two don't look at each other then Light decides to start a conversation.

"So is the Kira case the only case you have at the moment?" He asks the other.

"No. I have many other cases." L responds. "But it's fine. I'm used to a lot of work."

"Must be tough." Light moves a little closer.

L shrugs. "Only if you're not used to it."

"I see." Light nods. "Have you ever been in love?"

There's a moment of silence as L glances to Light.

"Sorry. Just was trying to make a conversation. You don't have to answer." Light quickly says worrying that he said something wrong.

"It's ok Light." L says. He glances away and for a moment he is silent. "I am in love but the one I love couldn't possibly love me back." He explains.

"Oh I'm sorry." Light says. "Do you mind if I ask who?"

L turns to Light watching Light's eyes. "Why are you so interested? Are you trying to see if you can find out more to possibly help you with Misa? Or are you interested in this cause you're Kira?"

"No to both." Light responds. "I actually don't like Misa. I'm only pretending to date her because I haven't told my father that I'm actually not into girls at all."

L raises an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. The truth is I am gay but it was only an act though Misa is stupid enough to think it's real when I told her it wasn't. I am only using her because I'm a coward on telling my family the truth." Light looks down.

"It's ok to be afraid." L says and Light turns back to him. "We all have fears."

Light pauses for a moment then nods in agreement. "Yeah." He moves closer to L. "Say L."

L turns to Light. "Yes?"

Light moves closer so he's now standing in front of L as their sides face the doors and the back wall of the elevator.

Both of their eyes are locked onto each others.

"Don't be nervous." Light leans in close. "I want to try something." He gently grabs L's wrists then slightly brings L's hands a little up to move L closer as he leans closer to the raven.

L closes his eyes trying to push down a blush as their breaths mingle.

Light smiles as if saying 'heh' then he leans in just a small bit more making their lips meet as his eyes close.

Their lips move together as they kiss and one of Light's hands let go of L's wrist to start to reach towards L's cheek.

He only gets half way then he pauses only to kiss L a little harder.

L is gently pushed back so his back hits the elevator wall as they continue to kiss.

Light licks L's lips asking to be let in.

L blushes and opens his mouth letting Light's tongue to slip inside.

Their heads tilt ever so slightly as the kiss deepens.

Light licks L's tongue making the raven moan then the brunette coaxes L's tongue to play with his.

L and Light stand there making out with L's back against the wall and Light's hand lowering from half way to L's cheek down to by the raven's waist.

When they pull apart they are panting slightly and Light licks his lips as he opens his eyes obviously thinking 'tastes sweet.'.

L on the other hand is blushing and panting with his eyes still closed.

Light leans close till his breath is against L's ear. "L. Do you love me?" He asks in a husky whisper.

L gasps softly and nods seeming to be unable to find his voice.

"Good. Because I've loved you for so long now." Light says still in a husky whisper. "L…. I fell I so badly want you." He slips his hand not holding one of L's wrists down to the raven's ass. He gropes L's ass.

"Ah!" L gasps very slightly arching his back. "Light!"

Light feels his erection, that he didn't even notice had appeared until he was kissing L, throbs at the gasp and reaction. "But I don't want to rush this under another circumstance I would be having you against a bed." He moves to get off L but L's soft gasp stops him. He knows L said something but he didn't hear it.

"Light…. Please…." L says slightly breathless.

"L…." Light says softly.

L whimpers. "Please Light. Take me." He whimpers pleadingly.

Light smiles glad he isn't the only one deep in love and lust. He licks L's ear. "As you wish." He says making L's legs slightly weak in lust now knowing that he will be with the one he loves then Light sucks on L's ear lobe.

L moans and Light lets go of L's wrist to slip under L's shirt.

L shivers as Lights hand climbs up to L's chest pausing to play with a nipple.

Light moves his lips to L's neck gently gliding them across L's jaw along the way to L's neck. "Move your legs apart." He says huskily in lust.

L shifts his legs apart and moans softly as Light slips between his legs.

Light presses their groins together making their erections press together heatedly making both of the males to moan softly. He nibbles on L's neck only to pause to remove L's shirt then resumes nibbling L's neck.

L grinds against Light desperately and they both moan. L, getting impatient, tugs at Light's shirt wanting it off.

Light breaks away to remove his shirt then he goes back to L's neck. He bites down and sucks intent on leaving a mark.

L moans and bucks his hips as he tilts his head to let Light have more access to his neck.

Light starts fiddling with L's pants and he brings both hands down so he can undo the button and pull down the zipper almost at the same time. He slips L's pants and boxers down then tosses them to somewhere else in the elevator joining their shirts.

L brings his hands to Light's chest as the brunette works on getting his own pants off.

Once Light's belt, pants button and pants zipper are undone he takes off his pants and boxes only to kick them off as he moves up kissing L again.

L kisses him back and a make out session begins almost right away.

Light's hands move to L's ass again once they are finally naked. He gropes one ass cheek getting a small moan from his soon to be lover. His finger slips into L's entrance.

L breaks the kiss tossing his head back with a slightly loud gasp.

Light nibbles the ravens throat and moves his fingers trying to help L get used to the finger now inside of him. He begins moving his finger in and out as L shift his hips accidently rubbing their erections together.

Both moan and Light, growing impatient, pushes in a second finger thrusting them.

L moans in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Light starts doing a scissoring motion with his fingers.

L arches his back as Light stretches him out. E whimpers and pants as Light continues then feels him add a third finger. "Light."

Hearing L call out his name so needy like that makes Light unable to wait any longer.

He pulls his fingers out and reaches to stroke his dick to cover it in pre-cum but L grips it before Light can making Light moan. He wants to be buried into the tight heat of L.

L strokes Lights, his soon to be lover, dick feeling that it's big, hot and heavy. He wants Light to be inside of him. "Please." He whimpers.

Light takes L's hand off his dick intertwining their fingers. He uses his other hand to grip his own dick bringing it up to L's entrance. He looks into L's dark grey eyes. "Ready?"

"Yes." L bucks his hips and Light holds one of L's hips then pushes in. The raven slams his head back almost letting out a scream at how painful it is.

Light slowly moves into L until he's fully inside then he pauses.

L pants and shifts his hips trying to adjust as well as try to get rid of the pain.

Light's hips shift with L's and he hits a certain spot that makes L moan loudly in pure pleasure.

Panting L manages to breathlessly speak. "Move. Ah…"

Light slowly pulls out then slams back into L aiming for the same spot.

L moans reaching a hand up to tangle in Light's hair as he is being slammed into but the slow pace is soon not enough. "Ah. Light. Mm. Harder." He moans.

Light speeds up his thrusts till he's pounding into L and L moves his legs a little more apart moaning loudly.

L uses his grip in Light's hair to shift his head till their lips meet with an instant make out in fiery passion.

The moans coming from L and the tight heat Light's dick is in makes him moan into the other's mouth; though his moans aren't as loud as Ls.

Light moves as hard and as fast as he can. He moans as L almost screams in pleasure breaking the kiss once again.

L pushes back against Light wanting as much as he can get.

Light keeps going and licks along L's throat as their bodies rock together in a dance of lust and love.

The fact that they are trapped in an elevator in a black out is pushed to the backs of their minds.

No one here to even know they are in there with Watari gone gto get some food items for the kitchen and the team gone home.

Misa not in the building to start with.

The building is empty except for them.

Their pleasured screams and moans only go heard by them.

Light's P.O.V.

Oh God L feels so good!

I moan and keep pushing into him making him moan in turn almost screaming in pleasure.

It's all I have ever imagined….. No….. It's more than I imagined. Better even….. My imagination and fantasies about having sex with L were too naïve.

I move my lips to the area between his neck and shoulder. I begin sucking there making his pleasure filled nosies reach a new level in loudness.

Mmm his tight hot heat is driving me crazy and I wish this moment would never end.

That we could spend eternity in this moment.

It is almost too good to be true but if this is a dream I would want to never awaken however this is too realistic to be a dream….. Either way I want to be with L forever past the time in the afterlife even.

L's P.O.V.

Light continues to pound into me and I am loving every second of it. He makes me feel so complete and whole.

I don't want this moment to end but I know it will.

Light is not Kira at least at this time. He could have been controlled but if that's so then Kira has released his hold on Light.

I hope that Light doesn't become Kira again so he doesn't lie denying it right to me….. It'd hurt so much if it did happen. I pray to the God not of the Shinigami kind, if there is any, to not have Light become Kira again.

Thoughts scurry from my mind as Light hits my sweet spot in a sensitive spot creating an intense pleasure in levels that I never thought it could reach as I thought that what I was feeling before was the maximum pleasure.

I know I'm not going to last much longer and judging from how Light seems to be getting a little disoriented I would say he's close as well. I buck my hips against him wishing this moment would never end.

Light is the only one I want and I will never ever want or love anyone like I do with Light.

It is a relief that he feels the same way.

I was scared of him finding me disgusting if I ever told him that I love him…. But now I can say it many times over.

Because I'll get the same response back.

I'm glad he got me to tell.

No one's P.O.V.

"So close." L moans. "Ah! Light!"

"Me too." Light lets go of L's skin as he once again leaves a mark. "Cum for me baby."

L screams in pleasure, his throat feeling raw from being so vocal, as he cums.

Light moans loudly and pushes in as far as he can only to stop his hips as far as he can go into L shaking very softly as he cums inside of his lover.

Both calling out each other's names. They collapse to sitting when done and stay there panting as they try to catch their breaths.

Suddenly the power is back and the elevator is moving again to its destination.

L and Light get up after Light pulls out. They put on their clothes then race to their bed, well really just who's ever room was closest bed.

Exhausted they go to sleep cuddling.

The next day.

Light was going to go in the shower after going pee but when he comes back he finds L gone when he was there when Light awoke. He wonders if the other went to get something sweet to eat. He begins to get ready to head to the kitchen wearing a dark grey t-shirt and brown pants.

Then there's a thunder roar outside and Light knows L loves storms so he grabs a clear umbrella, puts on his black coat then heads to the roof.

L more than likely is sore but seems to be not so sore that he can't walk.

Sure enough L is there and opening the umbrella to not get wet Light heads over to L who is standing in the rain.

Light moves to beside L putting the umbrella so both of them are protected.

L turns to Light soaked.

Light takes off his jacket still keeping the umbrella as protection from the cool drops of water. "Wear this…." He says as he puts it on L as the other watches even slipping the arms through the arm holes. "So you won't catch a cold." He does the top button up.

They look up eyes meeting their expressions full of love. They kiss with the umbrella being held up between them as a shield from the rain, L's arms around Light's neck and Light's arms around L's waist. They kiss heatedly.

In the pouring rain two souls connected long ago by an invisible chain come together both made silent promises of forever happiness and love to each other.

The end.


End file.
